Mystery
by FireWaterNymph03
Summary: Slight AU,SessKagome. Kagome is a princess and heiress to the Emperor's throne. The Emperor controlls all the lands, but allows the Lords to look after them. But then The Emperor out of the blue decides Kagome needs to become mated. Why? What will happen?


Mystery  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the plot!  
  
I hope you enjoy my newest story!  
  
Prelude:  
  
It was midnight, the stars and moon were high in the sky. A lone figure is walking the darkened path, her destination a mystery to all, even to herself. She is covered in a cloak and hood that allowed no one to see her features, besides her eyes. The only thing that could give you hint to her heritage were her claws. The way she walked showed her to be proud and defiant, what mysteries surround her?  
  
Chapter One, They Meet:  
  
She is being watched, she could feel the heated gaze following her down the beaten path. It always annoyed her that people thought they could follow her without her knowing. Yeah right, no one could sneek up on her. She was very proud of that fact. She sighed and expanded her senses, deciding she wanted to know who exactly was following her, for the past 10 miles.  
  
'Hm, an inu-youkai? A very powerful one. I wonder if it's, yep it's...Lord Sesshomaru.'  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru, why have you been following me fo the last 10 miles?" She asked amused to sense he was surprised that she knew he was there.  
  
He steps out of the darkness, his ever present indifferent mask in place,"Wench, how did you know I was there?"  
  
She raised an eyebrow, then turned and continued her way down the path.  
  
Sesshomaru growled and pinned her to a tree,"You dare disrespect the Sesshomaru?"  
  
She merely threw him off her and said,"You ignore my question, I'll ignore yours, Lord Sesshomaru."  
  
While Sesshomaru was still shocked at being thrown so easily, the mysterious woman started to walk away again. He saw her draw up short and sniff the air then sigh.  
  
"Come out, I know you are there."  
  
Right after she said that an orange blur ran into her.  
  
"Oka-san! Why did you leave me with Kaeda-sama?" asked the new identifiable kitsune pup.  
  
"Because my pup, you were safer there, but now that you are here, meet Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru."  
  
Sesshomaru had stood up and watched as the kitsune pup's eyes widened.  
  
"Why is he here, Oka-san?"  
  
"Shippo, what lands are we in right now?" She asked the kitsune pup, patiently as any mother teaching their cub.  
  
"We are in the...Western lands?"  
  
"Thats right, Shippo. Now show som respect for the ruler of the lands we are currently in."  
  
Shippo jumped off his Oka-san and bowed to Sesshomaru,"Please to meet you, Lord Sesshomaru."  
  
Sesshomaru glanced at Shippo then looked up at he Oka-san,"You are a kitsune?"  
  
"Yes and no."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"Just as it sounds, yes I am a kitsune, but at the same time I am not."  
  
"Give me a straight answer woman! My patience grows thin!" He growled out.  
  
She looked calmly over at him,"If you need to call me something, call me Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru. As for my answer, it is as straight as it will get without an explanation. Good day, Lord Sesshomaru. Come along, Shippo."  
  
"Wench, you are not going anywhere! You are coming with me!"  
  
Kagome slowly turned around, Shippo in her arms, now very afraid.  
  
"I told you, Lord Sesshomaru, call me Kagome. And no I am not going with you, Lord Sesshomaru." Every time she had said Lord, she said it with disdain, annoying Sesshomaru further.  
  
"You will not disrespect this Sesshomaru!"  
  
"No, Lord Sesshomaru! You will not disrespect me!" She yanked off her hood after she said that and on her forehead was a golden star, signifing her to be the heir of the Emperor's rule and lands. The Emperor ruled over all the Lords.  
  
He gritted his teeth, now knowing he couldn't say anything more. She could take away his title already with the disrespect he had shown her.  
  
"Now, I am going. Good day, Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome said while putting her hood back on and walking away.  
  
Sesshomaru growled and destroyed a poor innocent tree.  
  
'Damn woman!'  
  
I hope you all enjoyed it! Please R&R! 


End file.
